


Something's Gotta Give

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2017 © Maddie FurtadoOne-shot. Sherlolly. Post TFP.





	Something's Gotta Give

It was a calm day in London. It was days like this that bothered Sherlock. Irritated him. Annoyed him to no end. There were no murders. No cases. Not even one little kitten stuck in a tree that needed saving. It was a calm day and it drove Sherlock mad. Partly because he needs thrill in his life. He needs that adventure. Without it, life is well… dull. But he also hates it because on a calm day like this, Sherlock let’s himself get lost in his own thoughts. Not that he hasn’t got lost in them before. Usually he gets lost in his thoughts or mind palace for a case. To find an answer to a riddle or to help him solve a crime. But these thoughts… they were about this hard mystery he feels he can never solve. The mystery of Molly Hopper. After that dreadful phone call, his mind can’t stop thinking about Molly.

The day he explained everything to her, his logical side came out. Of course, he explained what happened and why it had to happen. He explained that her life was in danger. That is was all done to save her. And of course, Molly being the logical person that she is, understood.

Then things sort of went back to normal. Solving cases, using the lab, and the occasional trip to see his sister but he feels that there is something missing. Something that didn’t get resolved. And of course, feelings and sentiment are not really his area, so they never really talked about WHAT was said. The confession of love. Was it real? Did him mean it? Did she? Where do they stand? How do they go from here? It was all so confusing.

The sound of the door opening temporarily knocked Sherlock out of thoughts. John Watson.

“Hey mate.”

“John.”

“What? No cases today?” he said, sitting down in his chair.

“Unfortunately, London is safe for the day… even the kittens.” Sherlock replied, with his eyes closed and his hands under his chin.

“The silence is actually nerve wrecking. Where is Mrs. Hudson?”

“Sisters.”

“Ah, I see. Well, we can go see if Greg needs help with anything.” John suggested.

“Lestrade always needs help with things. Where is the fun in that?” Sherlock scoffed, opening his eyes.

“Well what do you suppose we do?”

“Tea?” Sherlock got up from his chair, walking towards the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

“Sure, thanks.”

After a comfortable silence went by, the noise you could only hear is the water boiling.

“What is it John? I can hear you think and it’s annoying.”

“Well it’s just… I want to ask you something.”

“Of course, you do.”

"Did you mean it?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“The phone call you arse. With Molly. Did you mean it?”

Sherlock’s stomach went in knots. Typical John. Nosey as ever about his non-existent love life.

“I said it to save her life John. You were there.”

“Yes, yes. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Sherlock sighed. He walked over to John and handed him his cup of tea.

“Thanks.” Sherlock then sat in his chair opposite of him and sipped his tea slowly.

“Well?”

“God John, why do you care?”

“Because mate, I can tell it’s bothering you! Talk about it, for god sakes!”

“What makes you think it is bothering me? Did you deduce it?”

“Listen, you git. I might not be a smart as you, but I do know what it’s like to be in love! I can tell! At Bart’s, the way you talk with Molly. You get tongue tied and you stare at her! It’s bloody obvious!”

Sherlock swallowed thickly, not making eye contact.

“You are not as good at hiding it as you think. You might have everyone else fooled but not me. So, spill.”

“There is nothing to say John. I’ve told you many times before, this is not my area.”

“Then make it your area! I know you love her Sherlock! You destroyed a bloody coffin because of her!”

“I – “

“No! Let me finish! How come, with all the tests Eurus put us through that day; the governor and his wife, the murder with the three brothers, you were calm and logical and collected. But once that phone call was over with Molly, you bloody lost it!”

“John – “

“Even Mycroft was shocked. There’s got to be a reason for that! And I don’t want to hear excuses either Sherlock. I want the truth. Are you in love with Molly Hooper?”

John and Sherlock locked eyes for quite some time. Neither one of them spoke. Sherlock swallowed then set his tea cup down beside him.

“Yes…. But I don’t want to be.”

“Why?”

“I don’t deserve her.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

Sherlock suddenly got up from his chair.

“Damn it, John! Yes, it is!”

“Why mate?”

“I’ve used her. Countless of times. I’ve hurt her, numerous of times!”

“Okay Sherlock, but that’s still not for you to decide!”

“Being with her, will put her in danger! I couldn’t live with myself if she got hurt John.”

“Sherlock, listen. Molly loves you. Regardless of all that. You deserve to be happy mate. And does she, and she’s the happiest when she’s with you. Don’t you see?”

“I – “

“Our lives will always have danger. It doesn’t matter Sherlock. You have no control over that. But what you do have control over is your happiness. Be happy mate. Be in love. Do it while there is still a chance, because like I said before. That chance, it doesn’t last forever.”

Sherlock looked a John, letting his words sink in. Finally, after some time, Sherlock grabbed his coat.

John smiled.

But before he left, Sherlock turned around and faced John.

“John.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

"Go get her mate."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Three knocks to the door and Molly instantly knew who it was. She opened the door to the detective, who looked out of breath. 

"Sherlock?" 

"Molly.."

"Come in? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

Sherlock stepped in with a smirk on his face. Of course,she's worried.

"I'm fine, just out of breath is all. I ran all the way here."

"I see that. Come, sit down." 

She led him over to her couch and went to fetch him a glass of water. He sat, letting out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding in. She then came back, handing him the glass of water.

"Thank you." Sherlock downed the glass and set it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Mind telling me what is going on now?" She asked, sitting next to him on the couch. 

"Molly, I have to tell you something. For now, don't talk. Just listen."

"Alright." She replied, uneasy.

"I meant it."

Her breath hitched.

"You asked me to say it like I meant it. And I said it because that was the only way you would say it and you HAD to say it. I didn't want you to die..." Sherlock rambled.

Molly stared at him, mouth agape. 

"But after saying it to you - even though I struggled to say it. I realized how true it was. And then it became easier to say it the second time. Because I realized I meant it."

"Sherlock-" 

"I destroyed that coffin because I knew I hurt you... I always hurt you."

"Coffin, Sherlock? You never mentioned a coffin?"

"Molly, listen to me." He said, cutting her off.

 Sherlock looked her intensely in the eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her still.

"I love you. I've... always loved you. And I'm sorry, about all of it." 

Molly noticed his eyes dilate. His face flushed a light pink. She could tell that he's telling the truth. Then again, she knew he did too during that phone call.

"I-" She finally blinked and took a breath.

"You know how I feel about you Sherlock..."

"Yes... I know." 

"And that's never going to change. It hasn't changed."

"You... still love me?"

"Yes."

A comfortable silence fell between them. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Molly, can I.... kiss you?"

"Oh god yes. I thought you'd never ask."

Without warning, without a second thought, without caring about anything else, Sherlock kissed her.

And it was the best high he ever felt. Loving Molly Hooper.

* * *

"And that's how it went."

"Like that, seriously?"

"Yes John. What? Did you want some grand gesture?"

 "Well, it's about time."

"Sod off John." 

"So, you and Molly have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, dinner."

"Dinner...well, have fun then." 

"Thank you. We will."

"What is it John, why are you staring?"

"Nothing mate. I'm just happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I knew it wouldn't take long to be honest."

"Oh, how so? Did you deduce that?"

"Yeah. I just knew something's gotta give." 

 

 


End file.
